familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Desenka River
| source1 = | source1_location = | source1_region = | source1_country = | source1_elevation = | source1_coordinates = | source_confluence = | source_confluence_location = | source_confluence_region = | source_confluence_country = | source_confluence_elevation = | source_confluence_coordinates = | mouth = Dnieper | mouth_location = Kiev | mouth_region = | mouth_country = Ukraine | mouth_elevation = 90 | mouth_coordinates = | length = 13 | width = 100 | depth = 11 | volume = | watershed = 68 | discharge = | discharge_location = | discharge_max = | discharge_min = | free = | free_type = | map = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_map_relief = | pushpin_map_caption = | website = | commons = | footnotes = }} The Desenka River, also known as Chortory River is a tributary of the Dnieper River.It flows along the east part of Trukhaniv island. It starts from the mouth of the Desna River and flows into the Venice Strait . Beaches along the Desenka River are popular recreation areas. Length is 13 km. The river basin has an area of 68 km². Width of the valley is 1 km. The largest channel is 100 m. Many lakes with a total area of 1,5 km² are in the flood plain. There are swamps. Average depth 9-11 m, maximum 16 m. History The Chortory River is mentioned in ancient chronicles. Most likely, at that time, under this the entire branch of the Desna River was meant. In 1777-1780 , the Probitets channel, which divided the islands of Muromets and Trukhaniv, was pierced. It had the purpose of reducing the discharge of the Dnieper River, diverting it into the Desenka, because the Dnieper was flooding the low lying areas of Kiev subsoil with flood. This increased the discharge and role of the Desenka for navigation, as the main course of the Dnieper became unsuitable for the passage of large ships. After the construction of the Probitets channel and before its closure in the late 19th century, the names "Chortory" and "Desenka" ceased to be synonymous. A branch was called the upper stream from Desna to the Probitets, the Probitets canal and the branch of the Desna downstream from his fall became known as Chortory. However, in the 19th century, due to the development of navigation with the advent of steamboats, an differente problem arose - to restore the full discharge of the Dnieper. To do this, in 1851, the Probitets canal was blocked by a dam. The dam was destroyed by water in 1877. The new dam was built in 1882-1884 . It reconnected the islands of Murom and Trukhanov to one island. After the construction of the dam between Trukhanov Island and Muromets, the names "Chortory" and "Desenka" again became synonymous. In 1884, a crash was also erected on the Desna River to Desenka, which initially had a large hole (42 meters), so it only limited the river discharge. But in the years 1913-1914 the crop was covered with soil, leaving the connection between the waters of the Desna and Desenka only through two small pipes. This dam exists till our time (now it is asphalted and it passes by highway). Hydraulic structures buil not only to prevent the Dnieper to be diverted into the Desenka, but even diverted the Desnia River from the Desenka to the Dnieper. As a result, the discharge of the Desenka, turning it into an almost floodplain river. After the construction of the Kiev and Kaniv reservoirs in the 1960s - 1970s, the discharge of the Desenka was stable. Only in some years in the spring floods still flood a dam with a highway at the mouth of the Desna. Recreation areas The shores of the Desenka are popular recreation areas of Kiev. #from the east large island parks: ##Park "Muromets" and the island of Muromets ##Truhanov Island #From the west: ##Dolobecky island #Recreation areas on the left bank of Kyiv : ##Troyeshchyna Park (in the project) ##Beach "Desenka" ##Park of Fighters for Freedom and Independence of Ukraine Bridges over the Desenka River The Desenka is crossed by the following bridges: #Dam on the place of the Desna Descent into Desenka #Northern Bridge #Petrovsky railway bridge #Rusaniv metro station Gallery ]]